Loves Shadow
by HannaRivers1105
Summary: When A threatens to break up Hanna and Calebs relationship, what will they do to make things work again? Haleb 2-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fic and I'm really exited cause have a lot of good ideas. If you like it review, and follow my story for updates. I'll try to update often. Also there is no story lines from the showits all me.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pll and if I did the spaleb would have never happened.**

* * *

She took a breath hoping for the best before she knocked. Just as her hand was about to hit the door hanna froze. Her brain filled with memories of the fight she had with Caleb the night before. Hanna couldn't muster up the strength to talk to Caleb atthe moment. No matter how many times she tried talking herself into it she couldn't so she decided to go so she would be forced to say something. She dropped her bag and Caleb had heard. He was walking to the door so Hanna quicklycollected her  
belongings. She ran to her car and drove off.

"Hello," yelled a shirtless Caleb, "Anyone there," but Hanna was already gone and she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

* * *

 _"Hey, Han," Caleb spoke. She hadn't responded to any of his texts or calls and he was starting to get worried. She just sat on her bed and texted Aria for advise on what to do. Aria told her to just stay calm. Hanna had planned to do so. As she was thinking of what to say she remembered how scared she had been and blew off Arias advise. Hanna stormed out of the room and only saying, "Leave me alone, Rivers,"._

 _"Look, Hanna I'm so sorry. Just hear me out!" He yelled instantly regretting how he raised his voice at the love of his life._

 _"Just leave me alone! Do you ever listen to me? God Caleb," she screamed. Unlike him she didn't regret raising her voice. She just wanted to find all the right wordsto hurt him like he hurt her._

 _"Well when your ready to talk you know where to find me," Caleb said wishing he just kept his mouth shut and didn't assume Hanna was pregnant when he found Spencer's closed pregnancy test in Hannas drawer. He had acted like it would've been the worst thing in the world to have a child with her. He left as Hanna instructed him to and hoped she would come and talk to him._

* * *

Two days passed and she tried to avoid him as long as she could but the girls said they needed everyone to meet them at Spencer's to discuss something A had done. She hadn't told her friends except Aria about the fight who gave her an empathetic look. Caleb hadn't toldanyone either. Caleb grabbed Hanna's hand firmly as she tried to get out of his grasp. She eventually gave up and Caleb draggedher into Spencer's room. They said they needed to speak for a moment and the girls just assumed it wasto run ideas by eachother first so they didn't ask.

"Look Hanna we need to talk"

"I know and I'm sorry I haven't called, I just don't understand why you would think that's mine and freak out on me. If I thought I was pregnant you know I would tell you,right?" She whispered in tears. Caleb used his thumbs to wipe the tears of her face  
/and put her face up so she would be looking at him and know how sorry he was.

"Yes, Hanna I just panicked and didn't think about how I was making you feel and I promise I'll make it up to you." Caleb said as he noticed she had taken the necklace off that he had given her. He was a littlehurtbecause it had their names engravedin it and the infinity loop.

She pressed her lips to his and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in years when in reality it was a few days. " Don't Worryyou alredy have."

He pulled away almost instantly andtears filled his eyes. Had she given up on them. Was he stupid for thinking he could go out with rosewoods "it girl".

"Hey, what's wrong. Did you not want this." She said devastated not wanting to hear the answer she thought she would hear.

" No it is what I want, but your necklace. Is this what you want?" He asked unsure.

"Yes Caleb, it's always what I want. I just showered and took it off and I forgot to put it back on. I would never take it off just because of a stupid fight. Besides it matches like all of my outfits" Hanna said giggling.

This time he pulled her face in and gave her a heated kiss. "I love you, Hanna."

" I love you too Rivers. Now let's get back downstairs before they think A Tookus," giggled Hanna.

They walked downstairs hand in hand as he shot her a dirty look. " Please don't get used to calling me that," he said rolling his eyes.

"Sure thing, Rivers," she laughed.

"Ok Marin, but you will regret this once your a Rivers," Caleb laughed as Hanna blushed twirling her hair with her available hand.

"Ok, we're back," screeched hanna.

"Took you love birds long enough" stated Emily.

Just then Calebs phone vibrated against his leg. He pulled out his phone and read

 _"Get an abortion and no one gets hurt -A"_

This was his first A threat and he wondered why Hanna would lie to his face like that. He looked at her as she gave an innocent smile and immediately knew it wasn't true. He wouldn't let A get to him and ruin his relationship with Hanna after they just fixedit. He decided right then that protecting Hanna was a priority because shit was real.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry I had to do the shits real thing it just cracked me up. I hope you enjoyed and review for another update because if I don't get reviews I'll just assume nobody is enjoying and stop adding. Also it would really help motivate me. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.SheA/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews I love all of you so much. I'm gonna try to make this as long as the first chapter because I have a lot of good ideas. Also if you guys have Instagram I have two. One of them is a Haleb fan page andthe username is hanna_caleb_1105 so please go follow it. I also have a Twitter fan page hanna_ you!**  
/

* * *

The next morning Hanna awoke to silence. She hadn't heard her alarm go off and was worried she would be late for school. She opened her eyes slowly and they had burned from the light. _That's weird,_ she thought to herself. She  
always slept with the lights off. Who didn't? But this light was really unusual bright. She kept her Safire blue eyes open and began to look around the room. She noticed the white walls and the room smelled of rubbing alcohol and  
hand sanitizer. She winced at the sharp pain coming from her neck and her throbbing head. Then it hit her. _I'm in the hospital._ She made the attempt to scream for her mother and for Caleb who were clearly not in the room but just  
like them her voice was nowhere to be found. At least nothing but a whisper.

A few seconds later a band of girls came in. A petite, a nerd, an athlete, and a perfect blonde. Hanna looked up and smiled the best she could in a situation like hers. She was glad to have her friends but there was on question  
that was bugging her since she had woken up. _Where were her mother and Caleb? And what happened?_

 __

"Han, your awake!" Aria said trying to make it sound like nothing was going on.

"Thank god," the other girls said in unison with relief in their voices.

Hanna automatically knew something was going on. _What were they hiding from her? What was there to hide?_ She was laying in a hospital bed for heavens sake! More and more questions piled up in her head. It got silent. The girls  
just sat there looking at her like she was a helpless little puppy, and she hated it.

Breaking the silence Ali said, "I'll be back in a second. I'm going to tell the doctor Hanna'sawake.

She approached the door and as she was grabbing the handle Hanna whispered, "W-wait, what's g-going on? Where are Caleb,and my mom? And what happened?"

Ali froze in her tracks. Emily started tearing up and the girls just started looking at each other not knowing what to say.

"Hanna, Caleb is in another room, he got seriously injured and is in surgery, but you are lucky, comparedto Caleb, the doctor told us" spencer spat out. _She would know,_ Hanna thought to herself.

"Look Han, all we know is that A, ran you guys off the bridge and Caleb drowned saving you. His lungs are in really bad condition and he needed surgery right away, your mom went to go get coffeeand see the doctor for news," finished Emily.

Hanna teared up at what she had just heard. She wanted to kill A but knew if she tried everything would go horribly wrong, as if it weren't already. The girls all hugged her feeling her pain and wishing there was something they could do.

"It will be alright Hanna, just try to get better we are here for you. I'll go call tell your mother and your doctor your awake, " Ali spoke not wanting to leave.

* * *

"Hanna," her mother screeched running up to her and giving her a long awaited hug, " I was so worried for you. I'm so sorry about Caleb, but his doctor says they just finished up. He's in a medically induced coma."

She spoke with her mother until the doctor instructed her and Hanna'sfriends to clear the room, so she could check up on her.

"You havea few cut, bruises, a concussion, some severetrauma in your throat, a broken leg, and I'm sorry Hanna butyou had a miscarriage," the doctor spoke.

Hanna looked up to make sure she wasn't lying, and once she was sure she wasn't she began crying, shielding her face so the doctor wouldn't see.

"When can I see Caleb" she cried into her blanket.

"You have to stay the night, but I promise right before they releaseyou in the morning,I'll let you see him. Just try to get a good nights sleep," she spoke sincerely, "right now it's important you heal."

Hanna nodded at the nurse knowing if she slept the morning would come quicker and she could see Caleb. The doctor exited Turing off the lights reminding Hanna if she needed anything to just press the button next to the hospital bed.  
/The next morning came and Hanna quickly got dressed into the dress her mother had brought by earlier. She finally gotto see Caleb today. She got ready as quickly as she possibly could and grabbed her crutches. Her mother  
already took all of her things home so the doctor lead Hanna to Caleb'sroom. She couldn't stop thinking about how she was pregnant and had a miscarriage and hadn't known but A had.  
She opened the door and the doctor told her that Caleb could hear everything she said but he couldn't reply. She told Hanna that in the end he would pick if he woke up and told Hanna to say happy things and try not to upset him. Hanna  
agreed and went in.

She sat down in the closest seat putting her crutches up against the wall. She didn't know what to say so she just sat there holding on to his hand for what seemed like forever. She quickly got bored and decided to open up his phone. He  
had forgotten it at Spencer's house so spencer brought it over. Hanna loved typing in the password because it was their first time and she loved him. She typed 1-1-0-5 and it quickly opened up. It was opened to a text signed  
by A. She read it and cried. _This is my fault, if I had just used a pregnancy test and checked for Caleb I would've known,_ she thought. Even if she knew shewas pregnant there was no way she would have an abortion but she  
would have been more careful. She couldn't help feeling guilty and just cried silently.

"I'm sorry Caleb" she cried, as the grabbed her crutches and hopped out of the room to go home. She didn't want to upset him and figured she would come back tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Hanna went to see Caleb and swore she wouldn't leave like the day before. She entered and looked at him feeling tempted to leave. She couldn't see him like this but she remembered what she promised herself. She sad down and  
squeezed his hand. She figured she wouldn't tell him about the pregnancy until he woke up. She decided to try to talk.

"Hey Caleb," she said as her voice faltered. She forced herself to continue. "I'm so sorry, and if you wake up we could do whatever you want. I'll even watch those scary movies you like. Not even a chick flick, and I know that you might be  
mad after you hear what I have to say when you wake up but the quicker you wake up the quicker we can get over it," a huge lump formed in her throat but she wanted to finish, " and I want you to know I love you, and I always will."

His heart rate went up and she knew what she was doing worked. She began talking about their past and told him more then he should've known but she was desperate to wake him up.

"Caleb, you know that time when we had detention together and I saw you, I wanted to run out. But now as I think about it I'm pretty sure I had a crush on you and I was denying it's from myself. When you said you were leaving I wanted to make you  
stay because I really wanted to be with you. I just thought I had more time, but I knew I wanted it then and I wanted you. I really hope you don't remember any of this because it's really embarrassing but I feel like your leaving again and there's  
nothing I can do," she cried not able to look at him anymore.

Caleb stirred and his eyes began to flutter open. He knew what happened because Hanna told him, except for the miscarriage and her being pregnant. He was so worried for her. He wasn't so worried for himself so muchbecause he was  
already healed pretty much. He saw she wasn't looking and decided to take a moment and take in her beauty. He then squeezed her hand back. She was holding on to his the whole time. She didn't think anything of it. She just  
assumed it was him breathing or she was imagining. She cried harder.

"I missed you babe," he spoke softly, knowing he would surprising her.

She spun her head around and screamed, "Caleb! I love you, "

"I know you told me like a billion times," he returned.

Her faced turned red, " how much did you hear," she said embarrassed but happy to see him.

"Enough to know that you really did have a crush on me," he laughed, "I told you I was pretty awesome,"

"Well maybe I made it up so you would wake up," she giggled

"So you wouldn't have wanted me to kiss you like this back then," he lifted his head and kissed her.

After he pulled away Hanna said "I'm going to tell the doctor your awake,"

"Can we wait just half an hour, please," he begged.

"No, Caleb he needs to know," Hanna replied.

"By the way what did you want to tell me after I woke up," Caleb asked hoping she would stay longer. That feeling wouldn't stay long.

She swallowed hard and told him about how she was pregnant and didn't know until the miscarriage and How it was all her fault. He tried convincing her it wasn't but she wasn't so convinced. She cried into his shoulder not knowing why he wasn't mad.

"I love you rivers," Hanna whispered.

He laughed sarcastically at her rivers comment and said "I love you too," and gave her a long overdue kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter I worked really hard and I would really appreciate if you would review follow and face this story. I'll try to update soon. Thanks. Also remember to follow my Haleb fa page on insta hanna_caleb_1105 and my Haleb fan page on Twitter hanna_caleb1105.**


End file.
